A Hidden Secret
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: A freak accident brings in a 4 year old girl who is a complete mystery to those that found her. Can Carlisle figure her out? Is she the missing key to unlocking the secret of a once known world?


A four year old was rushed into the hospital in Forks, somehow the young girl had survived a fall into the ocean, from a 100 foot cliff. She was being brought in

by one of the local members of the Quileute tribe. When the young girl arrived she was wrapped in a single blanket, she had a few scratches on her face. It

would take a more extensive exam to find out the extent of her injuries.

"Dr. Cullen, a patient just arrived. It's a young girl." The nurse said quietly to the blonde doctor.

"I see. Have someone she trusts take her to Exam room one and I will be there shortly." Carlisle said. The nurse went to take the child to the exam room, while Carlisle prepared for anything.

The young girl followed the nurse into the room alone. I climbed up onto the exam table and waited. Carlisle Entered the exam room. "Good afternoon, never provided your name to the nurse, can you tell me your name?" Carlisle said.

"My name is Camilia Simone Biers." I said quietly as I looked up at you. I made eye contact with you for the first time since we met. My eyes were a pure violet, I smiled a little bit.

Carlisle beamed back, in true vampire fashion. "Your eyes are gorgeous, Camilia, if you don't mind my saying so. Anyways, what brought you into my Hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"I fell, I was playing in the woods and I fell." I said shyly.

"Where were your parents? It says here that one of the Quileute tribe brought you in. "Were you in the woods on your own?" Carlisle asked. "You have but a few scratches on your face."

"I may also have a few bruised ribs, and a sprained ankle." I said as I felt the small amount of pain in those places. " I don't have a family, I ran away from an orphanage in Seattle. Please don't send me back there, the guy that runs it does bad things to people." I said as I started to panic.

"We wont, We won't. Calm down, kiddo." Carlisle said, calmingly. "I would like to know, How did you get those injuries? They certainly weren't sustained by  
simply walking in the woods." Carlisle said.

"I told you I fell, and landed in the ocean. If those boys hadnt of been close I could have drowned."

"Oh, Kiddo. We need to get you in for an MRI and check to see what bones you have broken with an X-Ray. I'll Be right back." Carlisle said.

Carlisle went outside the room, Camilia kicking her feet against the bed as he left. he turned to the nurse. "Usually we require parental permission. she, however, says that she is an orphan. Course of action? she needs those diagnostics."

"Well if she is a ward of the state we can just do it, all you have to do is sign the papers. I'll go get the mobile unit, do we need to draw blood as well?" the nurse said quietly.

"Yes, I want to make sure nothing happened to her. We don't know how long her stint in the forest has been. Run a full tox screen as well for tricky poisons." Carlisle said.

"Well do." the nurse said quietly as she left to get the equipment. She arrived back at the room, she took the blood samples without issue and the x-rays as well. She left the room. 45 minutes later she brought the results to you.

"Dr. Cullen, there seems to be an issue with her blood sample. Her x-rays came back clear." The nurse said as she handed you her file. When you opened the file, you went immediately to her blood tests. You recognized something immediately, her blood tests showed something that was not only human but vampire as well, and there were a couple of things that didn't fit as well.

"I see. I will handle this, Thank you for your counsel." Carlisle said. _"Another Hybrid, Like Renesmee? Hmm. It's Definitely Possible. I need to confer with the Volturi, If possible. Although they might not be as keen with it, We've seen the results of that before." _. Carlisle thought to himself. He went back into the exam room.

"Kiddo, It looks like you were right, all you have is some bruised ribs and a sprained ankle. I know you don't wish to go to the orphanage; would you like to come home with me tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Home with you? Are there others that live with you?"

"There are, and if my attitude is any indication, you'll do fine." Carlisle patted Camilia's Head. "Why do you ask?" He Knelt down to Camilia's Level.

"You're different, I can sense it."

"How so? I'm Just like every other adult."

"No, your not, your lying. Your eyes are golden, not a human's normal color."

"_Crap. Busted." _"That...is true. a reflection of the light, I suppose."

"You're a vampire." I said in a whisper

"I am. So are you." Carlisle spoke in Vampire frequency.

"That is a strong possibility." I said

"Then, I must ask, Why are your eyes violet?" Carlisle asked.

"I am hybrid. My mother was a vampire, my father was human, well at least my mother thought he was, that was until he morphed into a wolf and killed her when I was just two years old." I said in just the same frequency.

"Which explains why the Quileutes brought you in. Pack mind." Carlisle deduced. "Do you know of the Volturi?"

"Yes, my parents told me about them when I was young. I ran into one several months ago, but they didn't see me. I was human to them and they have know idea that I know about them, and they do not know about me either."

"That could prove a boon, as you are definitely not legal in Vampire standards. We have a hybrid child of our own, Renesmee. She is half Human, Half Vampire. You and her may connect." Carlisle said.

"Sounds like fun, but I am here looking for a vampire that goes by the name of Emmett. He is supposedly my half brother or something, we have the same mother. My father said that one time a women vampire could have babies, but then the Volturi made a law against it." I explained.

"Emmett is my son, so we do know where he is. I do remember that ruling, it was long ago. Meant to keep our bloodlines from mixing-the Volturi think that Humans are 'Impure and meant for food.' " Carlisle said.

"Really, he has no idea that I even exists. I will warn you when I get angry I can't control it but I do morph." I warned as I smiled. "I'll come home with you."

"Good, The rest of my family will be more than glad to meet you. A minute ago you said 'morph', am I correct?"

"Yes, into a wolf. Like my father did. Like the local indian tribe does, that's why my father left me in this state when he left me a year ago. I've been on my own for a little over a year now. I have had human blood, and animal blood as well as human food." I answered to give you the important info you would need about me.

"I see. Im glad to know that you are well versed, does the Vampiric Hunger mix with the wolf transformation, or are they mutually exclusive?"

"Mutually exclusive, although I am also very human. Although my anger can get the best of me at times at which is when I morph. I also can harness my vampiric powers when needed."

"This is very interesting...I'm sure you'll do fine in the household. Instead of waiting for me, Let's get you to the house. I'll call Edward." Carlisle said.

Carlisle dialed Edward's Cell.

"Hello?' Edward said on the other side of the receiver.

"Son, I have a new family member to come home." Carlisle said.

"New Family Member?"

"Yes, She is similar in form to Renesmee."

"OH! IS THAT THE NEW KIDDO! I ALREADY HAVE A ROOM SET UP AND EVERYTHING! Her and Renesmee are going to be great friends!" Alice yelled.

"I Hate it when she does that." Edward complained.

"I know son. Can you come and get her?"

"I can. I'm on my way." Edward said, and hung up.

"I'm going to take you to the front door and we're gonna wait for Edward to show up."

"Ok, then what?" I asked.

"You're gonna hang out with Edward and the other kids, and get to know them. Just mind your temper." Carlisle said, beaming. "Sound good?"

"ok, can do." i said with a smile.


End file.
